counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Glock-18
The Glock-18, simply as G18 or 9×19mm Sidearm, as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It makes an appearance in every game as the spawn pistol for the Terrorists. Overview Despite being a spawn pistol, the Glock-18 is available to both teams. During a match, it is used almost exclusively by the Terrorists. In fact, it is fairly rare to encounter Counter-Terrorists ultilizing the weapon. Although it does not have any recoil, it will lose it's accuracy when fired rapidly. Compared to the more expensive pistols, the Glock-18 sports inferior firepower and poor accuracy. For many, it is overshadowed by other, more flexible, handguns. For medium to long ranges, the semi-automatic mode increases accuracy while reducing damage output. When firing in burst mode, damage increases and overall accuracy suffers tremendously. The Glock is the cheapest firearm in the Counter-Strike series, costing only $300 changed in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive from $400. Damage * Base damage: 25. * Armored damage: 20.625 (82.5%). * Range falloff: Reduced to 75% by 4096 units. One-shot kills * None, though using the burst fire allows for easier consecutive headshots. Landing two rounds of a burst with at least one headshot will yield a kill with only one pull of the trigger. Properties The Glock-18 is an extremely lightweight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. However, the Glock in Global Offensive does give a slight penalty, reducing speed to 240 units per second. The Glock is also one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Large magazine capacity (20 rounds) *High rate of fire *Medium damage in burst fire mode *Default pistol for Terrorists *Absolutely no recoil at all Disadvantages *Poor accuracy *Low damage output Gameplay Tactics *If you encounter an enemy at medium range, switch to semi-auto fire mode. *For close quarters combat, switch to burst-fire mode and aim for the head, you have the chance to instant kill. *If you encounter an enemy at long range, it might be best to retreat, or switch to a primary weapon if available (except for shotguns and submachine guns). *Depending on the situation, if you encounter a lone enemy, it is best to fire the Glock in semi-automatic fire and then switch to burst-fire to finish off your opponent. *Try to continously attack enemies, take cover, and attack again before your opponents can counter your strategy. *Too many players think this pistol is the hardest handgun to master and is often discarded for a better secondary weapon. However, the Glock has some advantages, such as low recoil and a large clip capacity. If this weapon is in the hands of experienced users, the pistol can be deadly at close-range. Countertactics *Use shotguns or more powerful pistols. *Use any full-auto weapon or long range weapon to outclass its users. *The glock has very poor accuracy at long range even when fired in semi-automatic mode. Due to this, you can take down the user with nearly any weapon that has better accuracy than the glock. *If you get the drop on someone wielding a Glock, they will be no match for you. *Avoid contact this user at close range. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Trivia *The game file name for this pistol is glock. *The Glock is the smallest weapon in Counter-Strike: Source. *The Glock was once to have a silencer, similar to the USP, as evidenced by incomplete animations for firing with a silencer in the Counter-Strike files. Those animations may be a stayover from Half-Life, where a silenced Glock was left in the files, but was unusable for player, it was used by Female Black Ops http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Ops. *In almost all of the Counter-Strike games, a glitch can be performed that makes the Glock have unlimited ammo and shoot in full automatic. None of the bullets, except the first shot, can actually effect the environment or another player's health. **Another glitch can be performed that forces all 3 shots from the burst-fire to hit the same spot. *Reguardless of the fire mode, the in-game model lacks fire selector switch. *Even if the Glock fires a "burst" of one or two shots due to the magazine count, the animation still shows three casings being ejected. *The real life Glock 18 is capable of firing in either semi or fully automatic, intended for special forces or counter-terroist personal use. The Counter-Strike variant has it in semi and 3-round burst. It also seems to be absent of a circle selector switch, similar to the semi-only Glock 17. *In real life, Glock 18 is originally designed for Special force and Elite Counter-Terrorists rather than civilian use, and its only avaliable for special trained military personnal. *In Deleted Scenes, this weapon is modeled after a Glock 18C, while other games contain the original Glock 18. The model in Global Offensive looks somewhat like a mix of a few different Glock models such as the 17/18 (the slide shape) and the 26 (the smaller, somewhat large grip). *In Global Offensive, the Glock has a desert tan frame instead of its normal black from the previous games. *If equipped at the same time as the KM Sub-Machine Gun or Schmidt Machine Pistol, the Glock will share an ammo pool of 120 rounds with them due to using the same cartridge, the 9mm Parabellum. *Bots never use the burst-fire mode of the glock as they will use the semi-automatic mode instead. *In Counter-Strike 1.5, Glock has idle animation, 2 slideback and 2 reload animations, however this appear no more after Counter-Strike 1.6 because VALVe reanimated it. *The current model for the Glock in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is reused from the dual-wielded Glock pistol in Left 4 Dead 2 but with new textures and animations and with slightly better polycount. Gallery :Main article: 9×19mm Sidearm/Gallery External links *Glock 18 at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons